The Teen Titans in: THE PROM!
by RavenUchihagurlStar
Summary: When Beast Boy finds out that there's a prom in town, he's just gotta go. He tells the Titans and there all excited even Raven! He also invites the Titans East. But to get in they all have to bring dates! Do feelings and emotions come out or does all the


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans in: THE PROM!

Chapter 1: The news report

(Hear channel flipping) "Dude there's nothing on t.v!" Beast Boy said. "Then don't watch t.v."

Raven said grumply while reading a book. "Hey what's this news report?" Beast Boy says

surprisingly, he never thought that he would watch the news but there was nothing on so he

decided to look. "Uuuhh, this is going to be a long night." Raven sighs. News lady saying: To all

teens! There is going to be an All Teen Prom at Silimary High school, so every teen out there

has to come with a date! REMEMBER YOU CAN'T GET IN UNLESS YOU HAVE A DATE! And

here's our weather report...( t.v turns off ) "Please don't tell me we're going." Raven says hoping

Beast Boy will say no. ( which he won't of course why would he say no) "Of course we're going,

who wouldn't have a prom or party without me?" I would." Raven said softly. Beast Boy didn't

say anything after that. "Beast Boy don't tell me your telling all the other Titans." Raven said as

she closed her book. "Beast Boy don't you dare touch that button!" yelled Raven, she was ready

to attack him. "Look Raven I'm about to push the button." Beast Boy says trying to annoy Raven.

"Go ahead push it I don't care...well yeah I do but still they wouldn't go anyways." Raven says

and she trys to medetate.

Beast Boy laughs with victory. Beast Boy pushes the buttons happily and waits for the Titans

to come. Raven on the other hand disapears into her room.( She is secretly dressing up cause

she knew this day would come so she and Starfire bought the most prettiest dress they could

find. But Raven's dress was the prettiest.) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! All the Titans hurried the the

living room, " Beast boy do you have wonderful news to tell?'' Starfire said hopfully " As a

matter of fact I do." Beast Boy says, " Dudes ( and dudette ) of all teens there is going a

( Beast Boy takes a breath ) PROM! "Cool when are we going?" Robin says eagerly. " Hold it

right there we can't go unless we have a date." Robin what os this date of Beast Boy speaks of ?

" A date is when a boy asks a girl out." Robin says tring to explain what it is.

Well get ready scat go on." Beast Boy says tring to push them to get ready. " But Beast Boy

we don't have a date." Everyone will once everyone gets ready everyone will look nice, then

you can ask Starfire out ok Robin." Wait who told that you never know." But wait hold up,

(when Cyborg stops everyone stops) you know theres only five of us right. We can't all match

up. " Oh well I invited the Titans East.'' Hey guys what's up sorry I didn't come I was sleepy."

Terra said still tring to be awake. ( and no she is not a rock anymore Raven did a spell on her

and revived her) Now all the Titans were getting ready for the big night and they are all

still wondering who to ask out. All the boys are ready to go but the girls took longer time.

Beast Boy wore a green tucks with a black bow, Speedy wore a pink tucks with a black bow,

All the rest of the boys looked at Speedy and Speedy said: Well sometime you gotta be a player.

All the boys shook there heads. Cyborg was wearing a dark blue tucks with a black bow, and

Auqalad was not going. Mas and Menos was wearing a red suit with black bows. Robin was

wearing a black tucks with a black bow.

Now their hair was stunning, Robin had his usual spikie hair but extra geled, Cyborg got a

waxing for his head to make it shinier, Speedy was the usual but extra extra geled, Beast Boy

same old same old but geled a little more, Mas and Menos same thing.All the girls walked in

and mouths dropped, but they couldn't believe what Raven looked like...

Author's note: Well there you have it my first story I had written on here. Hope you liked it.

Sorry it was a little short, but next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
